beyond_bordersfandomcom-20200216-history
Abu Hakim Al Badi
|job = |path = Terrorist Proxy Killer |mo = See below |victims = 1+ killed 1+ killed by proxy 2+ attempted by proxy |status = Incarcerated |actor = Nick Massouh |appearance = The Matchmaker }} "These atrocities were all committed by your government. Emir gave his life trying to avenge these crimes... and now I can no longer protect you." Abu Hakim Al Badi is an Iraqi terrorist leader who appeared in The Matchmaker. Background Very little is known of Al Badi's background. He was presumably born in Iraq and became the leader of a terrorist group with presence in Mosul, Ramadi, and possibly Haditha. This group regularly performed bombings in Iraqi mosques and churches, and was the subject of airstrikes by the U.S. Air Force. In 2014, one of such airstrikes killed his younger brother Ahmed in Ramadi. The airstrike in question was ordered by the American ambassador to Turkey, Tom Wilson, who later went on to broker a Turkish-Iraqi alliance against Al Badi's group. In an attempt to prevent the signature of this alliance, Al Badi devised a plan with his British ally Marion Codwell to lure an American teenage girl and brainwash her to kill Wilson in a suicide attack at the signing ceremony of the alliance, which was going to be held at the courtyard of the American consulate in Istanbul. The Matchmaker Al Badi has 16-year-old Emma Peters tied and imprisoned in an unknown location in Istanbul. He introduces himself using his real name and claims to be an old friend of her Turkish boyfriend, Emir Bayer. He says that Emir is a very important person and that these measures are necessary to protect him, because Emma endangered him when she called her parents after arriving in Antalya, Turkey. When the IRT travels to Antalya to investigate Emma's disappearance and the human trafficker that Al Badi hired to capture Emma, Marko Bashir, is arrested, he accuses Emma of betraying Emir and has two female associates dress her in Muslim attire. Shortly after, another American girl lured to Turkey, Julie Allen, is killed by Al Badi's associates. Al Badi has Marion convince Emma that Emir wanted to marry her against his family's wishes, that he has been murdered by the U.S. government, and that it is her fault. Al Badi then tells her that the reason Emir did not contact her directly before was because he had discovered American war crimes in Iraq and he wanted to protect her. After showing her videos of the atrocities supposedly uncovered by Emir, he claims that he cannot protect her anymore and that she should go home. Emma says that she has no home and asks how she can avenge Emir. Al Badi tells her that the man who ordered Emir's death is Wilson, and sends her to the American consulate with instructions to detonate a bomb within ten feet of him. However, she is prevented from doing so by Garrett, who shows her that Emir is alive and that she has been manipulated. Because Al Badi did not hide his real identity and address in Istanbul from Emma, he is easily traced back and arrested along with Marion. Modus Operandi Through his ally Marion, Al Badi contacted vulnerable American teenage girls through the internet and convinced them to travel to Turkey in secret. There, they were held captive and verbally brainwashed and psychologically tortured and manipulated into committing a suicide attack against the American ambassador, his real objective. Profile No profile of Al Badi was made by the IRT as its attention was centered on Marion. Real-Life Comparison Al Badi is very similar to Abu Bakr Al Baghdadi, the leader of the Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant (ISIL), to the point where even their names sound similar. His unnamed terrorist group is also implied to be a fictional counterpart of ISIL (which was actually named in another episode as a real terrorist group), or a fictional branch of it. The plot to brainwash abducted teenage girls into performing suicide bombings could have been taken from Boko Haram, a Nigerian terror group that pledged allegiance to ISIL and is known to have used this tactic. Known Victims *2014(?)-2015, Iraq: Numerous unnamed people *2015, Istanbul, Turkey: **Julie Allen **Emma Peters **The attempted suicide bombing at the American Consulate in Turkey by Emma Peters: ***U.S. Ambassador Tom Wilson ***Numerous unnamed bystanders ***Jack Garrett Appearances *Season One **The Matchmaker Category:Beyond Borders Characters Category:Criminals Category:Asian Criminals